Corruption
by Blackdemon21
Summary: It was in the middle of winter as the full moon shone brightly on the surface of a frozen pond within in the center of a forest that surrounded a small village not to far away. Beneath the surface of the ice was a figure-it was shaped almost like that of a boy? Slight Blood, Dark Themes, Blackice, Guardian bashing, Dark! Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I've decided to re-write my little trilogy since the writing looks absolutely horrible, so I'm going to delete the other two stories and change the name of the first one. Well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: ****It was in the middle of winter as the full moon shone brightly on the surface of a frozen pond within in the center of a forest that surrounded a small village not to far away. Beneath the surface of the ice was a figure-it was shaped almost like that of a boy, almost like he was in his teens, as his body floated in the cold-dark-water, just a couple feet from the surface of the sheet of ice that covered him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

It was in the middle of winter as the full moon shone brightly on the surface of a frozen pond within in the center of a forest that surrounded a small village not to far away.

Beneath the surface of the ice was a figure-it was shaped almost like that of a boy, almost like he was in his teens, as his body floated in the cold-dark-water, just a couple feet from the surface of the sheet of ice that covered him. The ice was perfectly clear to the point where it was like glass as a beam of moonlight began to shine directly over the boy.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open to reveal eyes as blue as the sky and shone like crystals as his body broke through the ice like a baby bird hatching from its egg for the first time as he gasped for air, slowly floating into the air, before being set on the ice that began to repair itself as his bare feet touched the surface. The boy was silent as he looked at his own hands, seeing that they were unnaturally pale, as if a person had died of frostbite.

He looked down at the ice and put a hand to his hair in shock, it was white as freshly fallen snow. "Wh-What's going on? Why-Why can't I remember who I am?!" The boy shouted in confusion, tugging at his white hair angrily.

_Jack_

The boy stopped pulling his hair at the sudden voice and looked up toward the full moon, tilting his head in confusion. "Wh-What did you call me?" The white haired boy may have thought he had gone crazy for talking to the moon, but for some reason, he felt as if it would give him some answers on who or what he was.

_Jack Frost, that is your name child_

"Jack Frost? That's my name, but that still doesn't answer who I am, nor what I'm doing here," Jack said, expecting to get an answer, but only earned silence causing him to believe that he really was crazy, but at least he knew his name. The boy, now named Jack Frost, looked around the frozen pond that he arose from and noticed a staff that looked a little like a shepards hook by the way it curved.

He approached the staff, interested in the object as he crouched down and touched it, jerking his hand back at the sight of the thin layer of frost that coated the handle. Hesitantly, he picked it up, frost spreading along the staff until it shot out of the end in a burst of power that sent of floral pattern along the ice, causing Jack to look in awe as he stood, still holding the staff as he walked over to a tree, touching it with the palm of his hand and gazing in amazement when he saw frost begin to decorate the trunk.

The white haired boy looked at the staff in his hand and touched the hook against another tree trunk and grinned happily when he saw frost begin to spread along it as well. He could conduct, what seemed like magic, through this staff. Excited, Jack began skating along the ice, touching the ice with his staff as he laughed and created more patterns along the surface-until, in a giant burst of wind, he was shot into the air, shocking him for a moment as he realized he was flying and looked around to see a village in the distance before he came plummeting down, hitting a few branches before catching himself on one, still surprised by that whole ordeal.

He sat up on the tree branch, still able to see the village-maybe someone there could help him. He stood on the branch, and in another sudden burst of wind sent him into the air, but this time he was prepared as he angled his body, allowing the wind to guide him to the village.

Hidden in the the shadows, a dozen amber eyes watched the boy before disappearing one by one, except for one pair that lingered for a moment before disappearing along with the others.

Jack struggled to land as he reached the village, falling into a pile of snow and standing as he brushed some of the snow off his clothes and walked over to a woman sitting outside her house door, knitting what looked like a scarf. "Excuse me ma'am...ma'am?" Jack decided that she was pretty busy so he ignored her, walking over to a couple kids playing.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know-" before he could finish his sentence, two of the children ran through him, causing him to gasp at the empty feeling that filled him as more people passed through him as if he was some kind of ghost.

The happiness he felt earlier soon melted into sadness as he turned away from the village and walked back into the forest, snow slowly falling to the ground as the moon was becoming covered by a thin layer of clouds, but they weren't thick enough for the rays to be blocked out.

Jack had no idea how to respond to what just happened, it was like he didn't exist. Jack continued walking toward the pond, since that was the only place he could think of going at the moment. Golden orbs opened as Jack walked deeper into the forest, the light of the moon slowly getting blocked by the trees until everything was engulfed in an eery darkness.

The boy stopped, this couldn't have been the way he came before. "I must've made a wrong turn somewhere," Jack was going to turn around and walk the other way when he was met with hundreds-no, thousands of golden eyes staring at him. He was tense and it was like his feet were glued to the ground as he trembled like a chihuahua.

_**Don't be afraid of the dark child, just follow me~**_

Jack turned around and saw another pair of amber orbs, but these were different from the others as a grey hand was held out from the shadows as the figure crooked his index finger in a beckoning motion. Jack had no other choice but to follow the mysterious figure as he saw the moonlight shining on the ice he emerged from a few feet away. He was so happy to see something the brought him happiness and comfort that he ran over to it.

"Thank you for leading me here," Jack said, gazing up at the moon, when he heard a chuckle and a deep-smooth-male-voice. "It wasn't the moon who led you here child-now, I believe you should be thanking me instead."

Jack turned and saw a tall man dressed in all black, his skin was a light shade of grey, his hair was jet black, and his eyes amber, but flickered to sliver in the light. "Yo-You can see me?" Jack asked. "Of course. The man in the moon told nothing did he?" The black haired man asked, and Jack shook his head as a no. The black haired man glared up at the moon before looking back at the white haired child.

"Poor boy, the moon can never be trusted, but since you're a new spirit I doubt you knew that," the man said, putting hand on Jack's shoulder. "How do you know this, and who are you?" Jack asked, taking a step back from the man as he grinned, revealing sharpened teeth. "My name is Pitch Black, most know me as the Nightmare King, or the Boogeyman. I know these things because I have seen what the Man in the Moon has done over hundreds and thousands of years."

Jack was surprised to hear this man was much older than he seemed. "Why are you telling me these things?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have a lot of questions-I'm tell you this child because I want to help you, help you become seen by everyone," Pitch explained, putting an arm over the boys shoulder, noticing how his expression changed.

"I-I'll be seen..."

"Yes! Everyone on this planet will believe in the both of us and I'll give you a place to belong if you come with me," Pitch said, holding out a hand to the boy who was still thinking over the deal. "I...I'll go with you-I can't stand the pain of not being seen or heard for so long."

"Good choice. Now, let me show you your new home," Pitch said, leading the child into the darkness, looking back at the moon with a smirk-with this boy, he finally had the upper hand.

* * *

In the town of Burgess, the sun had just set and tonight was the night of a new moon, meaning everything was engulfed in shadows-except for the few street lamps that illuminated the street.

In a forest that lined the small town, multiple pairs of golden orbs opened, but there were one pair of eyes that stood out from the rest. Instead of being a bright shade of amber, they were blue.

With a loud roar, these golden eyed creatures came out of the forest, sticking to the shadows as they ran through the night. As they ran under a street light, any person would see that these creatures looked a lot like stallions, but there forms were wispy almost like a ghost.

The blue eyed figure was a boy, he appeared to be in his teens and carried a staff in his hands as he easily navigated through the darkest parts of the town, leaving frost on windowsills, streets, phone wires, and as he landed on the back of one of the black-ghost-like-stallions, frost covered its mane as it let out a loud neigh and galloped even faster through the night as the boy laughed, wrapping his arms around the horses neck.

"Come on Onyx, I know you can go faster than this," the horse looked back at its rider and gave him a look that almost made it seem like it was smirking as it neighed, riding the wind to reach speeds that the boy thought race cars could only accomplish. He smiled and laughed as him and Onyx raced across the night sky, but they came to a stop as Onyx landed on a roof, backing away from a golden light that had The white haired boy curious as he dismounted the horse walking toward the golden light to see that it was a stream of sand.

"What is this? It's like the nightmare sand, but so different..." The boy reached out to touch the sand when a panicked voice caused him to jerk his hand back and turn around.

"Jack! What are you doing?! Don't touch that!"

"Pitch?" The golden eyed male appeared from the shadows, pulling Jack away from the sand and glaring at it as he tightened his grip on the boy who looked up at Pitch with a confused expression. "What is that stuff?" He asked, deciding to break the silence between the two. "It's Dreamsand, it has the opposite affects to my nightmare sand and weakens me greatly when it's used to destroy my nightmares. I don't want you going anywhere near it-now, let's get back to the lair, it'll be sunrise soon."

Jack nodded, mounting the nightmare as she followed Pitch back to the lair, but Jack couldn't help but look back at the river of Dreamsand that floated behind them, glowing in the light of the sun that had begun to rise. He was curious, and he was going to learn more about this sand tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, sorry I have been gone for so long, I kinda forgot about fanfiction after awhile. But hey! I'm back aren't I? And I'm not dead! Uh...I have a feeling that this is no excuse so nevermind, let us get back to the story shall we, I'll see you all in the next authors note...or not, depends.**

**.**

**.**

It was unnaturally sunny. The light shone down on the snow that covered every inch of land as far as thee eye could see. Just a normal day in the North Pole. In the center of this frozen, winter wonderland was what appeared to be a workshop and inside were a series of elves and yeti's making toys for Christmas eve which was awhile away, but you couldn't be too prepared, could you?  
Within one of the many rooms that were inside this workshop a man was humming a tune that was playing on a record player in the background as he sculpted toys out of chunks of ice and snow. The man had two tattoos, one on each arm, reading "Naught" and "Nice" in a nice cursive print. This man was known as North or Santa Clause, and many other names that were given to him throughout the years. North had just sculpted a toy train along with a track for it, with a loop. He set the train engine on the tracks and sung the chorus of the song he was listening to out loud as the train engine grew wings as it jumped off a ramp, only to be destroyed when the door slammed open to reveal a Yeti as North covered his mouth in shock, the yeti mimicking his gesture as North shouted in a Russian accent,"how many times have I told you to knock!?"

The Yeti responded back in some incoherent language that only the man could understand as he tilted his head to the side and asked,"what about the globe?" He walked out of his office, stepping around a sea of elves as he shooed them off. "Off with you," He said in a commanding tone as the elves moved to the side, giving North enough room to reach the giant globe in the center of the room covered by golden lights that had begun flickering. "What the-" North was interrupted mid-sentence as what appeared to be black sand began to surround the globe, covering it until it was a black ball before dispersed in a giant explosion. North was utterly confused on what happened, having no comment until a shadow went slither past-under his legs, past some elves and into the air as it changed into the form of a person, their laugh echoing throughout the workshop before it vanished.  
"It couldn't be..." North said to himself as he quickly headed over to the globe and opened a panel, turning a switch clockwise then pushing it down as it set out a signal...the northern lights to summon the only protection to the world and its children. The Guardians.

* * *

Fairy-like-wings beat at a mile per hour as the tooth fairy, more known as Tooth by the other Guardians listed off the names of different countries where children had put their teeth that had fallen out under their pillows to her smaller fairies who were flying off with coins and coming back with the teeth to put them in golden vials to save. Tooth was interrupted from her work when a fairy tapped her shoulder and pointed to the rainbow of lights in the distance. Tooth gasped and stopped what she was doing, flying off as a couple fairies followed after her.

* * *

Over a city in Europe, golden sand flew threw the skies, bringing children's dreams to reality as the puppeteer of this magical show sat on a cloud of golden sand. The sandman, Sanderson, or Sandy for short. He had just finished bringing good dreams to everyone when he spotted the signal. He shifted his sand into tha of a small plane and flew off in the direction of it.

* * *

In a land of clear skies, green pastures, and happy colors, stone egg shaped gollems sat, waiting to protect the Warren when they needed to. Under all of this a creature with grey fur, long ears, and a fluffy tail ran through the tunnels, he had created, on all fours. This creature was most known as a Pooka, or Bunnymund as his actual name, but he was known as Bunny for short. He appeared out of the tunnel at the North pole, shivering at the cold as he cried out in an Australian accent,"Ah! Cold feet, cold feet!"

"Welcome Guardians!" North called happily as Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny looked at him with confusion, wondering why they had been called so suddenly. "Why did you call us here North?" Tooth asked, breaking the silence between the four of them. "I saw Pitch. Here," North said in a serious tone.  
All the Guardians looked at him with a shocked look. "Pitch? As in the Boogeyman?" Bunny asked, hopping close as he wanted to make sure he was hearing the other correctly. "Are you sure it was Pitch?" Tooth asked, hoping it wasn't true. "Yes, first the globe got covered by black sand and all the lights went out...then suddenly a shadow-"

"A shadow? So you're telling me that you didn't see Pitch..." Bunny stated, feeling slightly annoyed by the older Guardian. "Yes, I could feel it...in my belly," North said, putting his hands on his stomach as Bunny laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hehe, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-" "Ah, but Christmas isn't Easter, is it?" North interrupted Bunny mid-sentence with a smirk on his face.  
Tooth was slightly relieved by this information as she spoke to her fairies, listing off more cities they had to go to once they got back to her palace. In the sky, the moon was beginning to move over into a skylight that was in the ceiling of the Workshop.

Sandy seemed to notice this and tried to get the other Guardians attention by waving his arms and making symbols out of sand above his head. Since he was mute, it didn't really help since no one noticed him as he began to feel irritated and was getting very tired of this as he grabbed a elf that had walked by with a plate of cookies and picked them up, shaking them violently as the bell on their hat jiggled, getting the others attention as he pointed up to the moon that was shining through the skylight.  
"Ah! Man in Moon, why didn't you tell us earlier Sandy?" North stated as he walked past the sandman who's mouth was opened in shock before he fumed, puffs of sand coming out of his ears in a cartoon like fashion. "So...Manny, what do you wish to tell us?" North asked as he looked up at the moon only for a moonbeam to shine down on a specific panel on the floor within the workshop as a shadow appeared of Pitch, within his hands was a snowflake.  
"Pitch..." Tooth said in shock as she covered her mouth.  
The light shining down on the panel grew brighter as the panel opened and a crystal rose up. "He thinks we need help?" Tooth asked. Bunny put his paws together and closed his eyes as he silently pleaded,"please don't be the groundhog, please don't be the groundhog." A figure appeared in the crystal of a boy who seemed to be in his teens with his hood covering his head and a staff in his hand. The spirit was unknown to the guardians as they looked in confusion

"Who is that?"

"I'm not sure but there's no way that this kid could be a-"

"Guardian~" North said, interrupting Bunny once again as he smiled at the figure, feeling very confident.

* * *

It was night in a town in Italy, golden eyes glowed within the shadows, but one pair of eyes stood out from the rest-they were an icy blue as the creatues with golden eyes let out a roar, which sounded a lot like the neigh of a horse as these monsters made of black sand moved through the night, sticking to the shadows as a boy wearing a blue hoodie and black pants rode on the back of one, his staff strapped to his back with what looked like snow and ice as his blue eyes glowed in the dark.  
He had been told by his caretaker to stick to the shadows and only come out at night since those were the only times he would be safe. He always listened and did as he was told as he said in a soft voice,"come on Onyx, we have to get more Nightmares and get back to the lair by sunrise." The Nightmare responded with a neigh as it ran ahead to the front of the herd, guiding them through town as the sand brought nightmares to most of the children, helping them to grow in strength and power.

The spirit smiled at this and jumped off Onyx and onto the back of another Nightmare, giving the other a signal to gather the others. The boy was riding perfectly fine on the Nightmare till something destroyed it, causing him to plummet to the ground and into the light of a streetlamp as he groaned lowly, the light showing off more of his features. His skin was an unnatural blue, as if he had gotten frost bite and his hair was pure white with sprinkles of what looked like black sand.

"So you're the newest Guardian?"

The boy flinched at the sound of another voice, trying to dart back into the shadows only to be captured in a brown sack. "Feisty one aren't ya," Bunny said as he held the spirit, hoisting him over his shoulder as the other continued to struggle, trying to escape as he made sounds of distress as Bunny tapped the ground twice and opened a tunnel that led back to the Workshop as he jumped in it and made his way back.  
Bunny threw the sack down onto the ground in front of the other Guardians who surrounded it, waiting to see the new spirit.

A pale hand reached out of the dull brow sack that held the spirit as it was lifted up slightly to show a pair of crystal blue eyes that glanced between all the guardians-starting at Bunny and ending at Tooth as they hesitantly took a step closer. Unknown by them, the spirit was terrified and confused on what was happening as the sack was pulled back a little more before a swift figure went flying past them, leaving a cold chill as the figure made their way into the shadows of the ceiling, perching upon the raptors on the ceiling as they watched the Guardians from above, refusing to come down, no matter what the cost.

"What's up with 'em?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at the area where the spirit was hiding. "Bunny, he's just scared...come on, it's okay, we won't hurt you," Tooth said as she tried to fly up to them only for a bolt of blue energy shot out at her.

"Stay away from me!"

Tooth quickly jerked to the side in shock as the blast hit the floor, turning into ice and snow. "Woah! Tooth, you okay?" Bunny called up to the fairy as she made her way to the ground again, startled by what happened. "I don't know what happened, but I believe he may be a winter spirit," Tooth said as she stared at the sheet of ice and snow now on the floor.  
"A winter spirit?" Bunny asked as he glanced up at the spirit on the raptors who was holding a wooden staff in the form of a shepards hook. "It doesn't matter what type of spirit he is, he's a Guardian now. Hey! can you come down here now, we promise we will not hurt you...all of our weapons are away," North stated, showing his empty hands to reassure the boy that everything will be okay.

The winter spirit looked down at them and was extremely hesitant but he did as he was told and came down, landing a couple feet away from the Guardians so they could see him. "Why am I here? I want to go home..." The winter spirit said in a soft tone, holding his wooden staff tightly in his hands. "You're here because you were chosen by the man in moon to become the newest Guardian! Music!" North shouted happily as trumpet blared and elves and yeti's began to surround him, playing instruments loudly as confetti rained down. The spirit wasn't used to all this noise and covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly as he opened his mouth and shouted,"BE QUIET!" Ice coated the entire floor of the workshop as sharp spikes, protruded up from the ice, threatening to run the Guardians through if they hadn't dodged in time.  
Sandy, North, Bunny, and Tooth gasped in shock and horror at what happened as the spirit opened his eyes and took his hands of his ears, sighing in relief as he walked past a couple elves that had been stabbed by the ice shards, blood dripping onto the clear ice as the winter spirit floated up and landed on the very point of one of the spikes as said in a series tone, his eyes cold as the very ice he created,"never will I now...nor ever will I join you and be a Guardian and if you dare try to kidnap me again, you'll meet the same fate as those elves of yours."

The spirit stood and quickly flew out of the workshop, leaving the Guardians utterly shocked and terrified by what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I see you're happy to see that I have returned. It may take me some time to get back in the flow of writing fanfiction so my chapters may take awhile to come out, but try to be patient, okay? Right! XD. Let's get onto the story shall we?**

**.**

**.**

"Well that happened...is everyone okay?" North said as he looked at the other Guardians, making sure they hadn't been injured...unlike his elves. About six or seven of them had died from the ice shards that had run them through, freezing them to their core, stopping their hearts in a second. "Yeah, we're fine North," Tooth said as Sandy nodded as well, floating up on a could of golden sand. "I knew inviting some spirit we knew nothing about here would be a bad idea! Now look at what happened!" Bunny shouted angrily as he stormed over to North and glared at him, surprising the other as he took a step back slightly.  
"Calm down Bunny...it's not that bad, we can still defeat Pitch, whether we have that spirit with us or not," North said, putting his hands up in defense as Bunny backed off, huffing as he crossed his arms.

A tiny fair flew into the workshop, panting heavily, completely beat up as it bumped into Tooth and the other fairies flying around as the tooth fairy looked at the fairy in shock, holding out her hands for the little fairy to land in as she asked,"what's wrong little one? Why do you look like this?" The fairy said something incoherent that went unheard by the other Guardians other than Tooth who's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she quickly flew over to the others and said with a stutter in her voice,"E-Everyone...something terrible has happened at my palace..."  
"What is it Tooth?" Bunny asked.  
"My...My fairies are being captured...some sort of creatures are taking them, we have to get to the palace right away!" Tooth said in a frantic tone, putting her hands on North's shoulders as she shook him slightly, desperate for help. "Please relax Tooth, we'll get their right away, we'll take the sled...let's go everyone," the white haired Guardian said as he grabbed his red and black coat and his twin sabers as he led the others to his sled as Yeti's and elves that weren't affected by the ice spears helped to prepare it and the reindeer for flight.

"U-Uh, why don't I take my tunnel's it seems a little more...stable," Bunny said, stomping his foot against the wooden sleigh, hesitantly. He was terrified of flying seeing how he was the only Guardian without the ability to fly. "Don't be silly Bunny, this is much faster," North said, yanking the rabbit into the sleigh as Bunnymund let out a startled cry as he was pulled in just as North got the reigns into his hands and whipped at the reindeer, causing them to neigh loudly as they began galloping down the runaway and off a ramp as they lifted the sleigh into the air.  
Bunny clung to the sleigh tightly as Sandy grinned raising his arms into the air as they flew. North reached into his coat and pulled out a snowglobe, shaking it as he whispered "Tooth Palace" into it and threw it as it shattered and opened a portal to Tooth's home.

The Guardians looked around, finding it unnaturally calm-that is, until they saw little figures in the distance come flying toward them at great speeds. Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and attacked, destroying the creatures in a burst of black sand as the creatures devoured the fairies, trapping them inside their bodies, except for one that Tooth grabbed before one of the monsters could get it.  
"It's okay little Tooth, I've got you," Tooth said, running a finger over the little one's feathers as it trembled in her hands. Tooth looked at her palace as they grew closer, passing more of those creatures until they landed on one of the many platforms of gold and a rainbow of colors.

Tooth flapped her wings a mile per second as she flew around frantically, searching desperately for her fairies and the teeth that were put in here as well. "Tooth! Are you okay?' North asked as him, Bunny, and Sandy made their way over to her as she fell to her knees and said," My...My fairies, and all the teeth...there gone...all of them..." The other Guardians comforted her, rubbing her back to try to let her know that everything would be okay.

_**Hehe, well isn't this exciting...the big four, all in one place...I'm a little starstruck~**_

A tall male dressed in all black with grey skin and golden eyes that seemed to have a silver tint to them in the dark stood, looming over them with a wicked grin on his face as he held his hands behind his back, chuckling in an evil tone. "Did you like my little show on the globe, North? I got you all together didn't I?"  
"Pitch! You've got 30 seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth shouted angrily as she flew at him, only for him to vanish and appear in a different area of the palace, mocking the fairy,"Or what? You stuff a quarter under my pillow, hehehe." North took a step forward. "Why are you doing this?" He asked with a confused look in his eyes. Pitch's eyes turned cold as he glared down at the Guardians and said in a serious tone,"maybe _We _want what you have...to be believed in."  
"We? What are you talking about?" Bunny asked in a demanding tone.  
Pitch only laughed. "Oh? Haven't you heard? I've gotten a little help...Jack, if you would," Pitch said glancing behind him as a face that was very familiar to the Guardians was seen once again. "You!? What are you doing here and with Pitch of all people!?" Bunny shouted angrily at the winter spirit. Pitch seemed surprised by this and looked down at the spirit at his side, Jack. "You know them Jack?" Pitch asked, a hint of anger in his tone as Jack shook his head before saying,"No...they kidnapped me, trying to force me to be a Guardian...I denied obviously."

Pitch laughed and nodded. "Good...they aren't to be trusted," Pitch said as he put a hand on Jack's head, petting it as he ran his fingers through the others hair, causing him to smile as he clung to Pitch's cloak like a frightened child. "Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Tooth shouted up to Jack who only turned away, blocking out their words as Pitch said angrily,"Be quiet! All of you! Maybe we are tired of hiding in the shadows!"  
"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny retorted, waving his boomerang at the Nightmare king. Pitch rolled his eyes and took his hand away from Jack and disappeared into the shadows as he said in a deadpanned tone,"go suck an egg rabbit." Bunny snarled and quickly pushed the other Guardians to the side and said angrily,"Pitch you no good, dirty windbag come 'er!" Pitch disappeared in an instant, reappearing beside Jack who was snickering at the Guardians reactions as Tooth came charging at the Nightmare king with an angry cry before a Nightmare appeared, lashing out at her with a roar.

"Easy girl...Easy now," Jack said, running his hands along the mane of the Nightmare to calm it as it snarled and stomped its hooves on the ground in agitation at someone trying to attack it's master. "Recognize this Sandman? It took me awhile to master this, turning dreams into nightmares...hehe, they sense fear y'know." Bunny scoffed. "fearing you!? No ones been afraid of you since the dark ages!"

"ah, the dark ages...such a wonderful time for me, everyone afraid and cowering in fear...that is until the man in the moon choose you to be the new protectors, bringing joy and hope to everyone. No they just wrote me off as a bad dream, there's no such thing as the Boogeyman...but that's all about to change," Pitch said. Just as he said this, the palace started to wither away, slowly turning into dust as Tooth's eyes widened in shock and sadness. "What's happening?" Jack asked as he looked up at a Pitch.

The nightmare king only laughed as he stated,"all the children of the world are waking up to see that the Tooth fairy never came...this is what happens if you become a Guardian Jack...all their power comes from the belief in children...but together, we'll fix that, won't we?" Jack's neutral expression soon turned into a mischievous grin as he said,"that's right, no good dreams, presents, bunnies, or little fairies that comein the night...it will just be us. It's your turn, not to be believed in."

Bunny glared at the two and grew one of his boomerangs at them as the two dodged it quickly. Pitch quickly mounted his Nightmare and grabbed Jack who clung tightly to him as they sped away as the Guardians remained on their tail. "Hold on tight Jack," Pitch said, soft enough for the winter spirit to hear as he nodded and held on tighter as the two of them vanished into the shadows, leaving the Guardians to question what they were going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: sup my snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter. And to answer a few questions. Pitch and Jack have a father and son relationship that will grow as the story goes on. Well, that's all I've got to say~let's begin the story, shall we?**

**.**

**.**

"Haha! That was amazing Pitch! Did I do good?" Jack asked as he flew around the lair of the Nightmare King. Everything was black, hardly any sun would reach the underground laid as the little caries that had been captured were in cages made of steel, hanging from the ceiling. Without belief, the fairies could no longer fly.

Pitch sat on a throne made of nightmare sand in front of a steel globe with golden lights on it. "You did very well Jack...very soon we'll get the world we desire," Pitch said with a smile as the winter spirit perched on the arm rest of the chair, falling back so he was spread out along the Kings lap. Pitch wasn't bothered by this one bit, but he was surprised for a split second as he ran a hand through Jack's hair, seeing that the roots of his white hair were starting to turn black. Pitch smirked at this but didn't say anything to Jack about this, he'd wait for a later time to tell him.

"Pitch, the lights...they're flickering," Jack said as he got up and walked over to the globe, watching as the golden lights in different spots of the world, flicker on and off. Pitch chuckled as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. "That just shows how fast fear spreads," Pitch said with a chuckle as both him and Jack watched as the lights continued to flicker but then they suddenly stopped, beginning to glow brighter than ever before.  
"What's going on? Why aren't they going out?" Jack asked as he looked to Pitch who was now standing from his throne glared at the globe as he approached the globe as well, standing beside the winter spirit as cold, silvery-gold eyes, stared at the globe until the sound of a neigh and hoof steps got both his and Jack's attention. It was Jet, a Nightmare that Jack had claimed as his own to ride when he goes out during the day. It approached the Nightmare king and whispered what had happened into the Kings ear which made his anger grow as Jack hesitantly asked, slightly afraid by Pitch's anger," What's happening?"

"It's the Guardians, they're collecting the teeth," Pitch said as the fairies in their cages began to cheer. Jack was shocked by this and shifted his eyes to the fairies, his surprise soon turning to anger at the irritating sound of the fairies chirping. He turned and flew up to the cages and perched on the very edge, causing it to start swinging as the fairies inside all huddled close to each other, worried they were going to fall as Jack's shadow covered the tiny fairies in an omnious way as Jack gave a creepy Cheshire Cat grin and said,"If I were you...I'd stay silent little fairies before you turn into icicles or I decide to pluck off every one of your feathers individually." Jack snatched a fairy out of the cage to get his point across as cold began to run through the little fairies body, causing it to tremble violently before it's body went limp in his grasp as he threw the fairies lifeless corpse back into the cage, causing the others to gasp in horror and stare at Jack in fear as the winter spirit still held that grin on his face and jumped down from the cage, leaving the tooth fairies silent.  
Pitch's anger turned into humor as he put a hand on Jack's head, seeing the black in his hair start to spread even more to the point where half of his hair was almost black, his crystal blue eyes now having a hint of violet in them as his grey nails turned darker. He was changing faster than he expected and it made him happy...soon he'd have a prince worthy to rule by his side, almost as powerful as him.

"What are we going to do to stop them Pitch?" Jack asked, always feeling happy whenever Pitch petted his head. "Well my dear winter prince...we are going to take out their greatest resource..." Pitch said as he flicked his wrist, a stream of Nightmare sand swirling around his hand as it shifted into a crude figure of the sandman before he crushed it in the palm of his hand. Jack understood what the other wanted and nodded, grinning excitedly.

"Then we'll see who has the last laugh..."

* * *

The Guardians were flying over a town known a Burgress, Tooth entering the room of a small boy. Jamie. He had lost one of his teeth in a sledding accident. Bunny happened to be with Tooth as she collected the tooth, smiling down at the boy as she said in a soft voice,"I really missed doing things like this, seeing how peaceful the kids are when they're fast asleep, not a worry in the world since we're here to protect them." Bunny nodded in agreement."I agree, now let's get out of here before-" He paused mid-sentence when he saw a Nightmare at the window before neighing and quickly flying away. "I've got this! You go get Sandy!" Bunny called as he jumped out of the window after the Nightmare, chasing after it as he got out his boomerangs and threw it at the creature, destroying it as he smiled to himself, happy by what he had just done.

"Feeling happy there, little bunny?"

The Easter Bunny tensed up at the sound of the voice and quickly got out his boomerangs as he looked around for the sound of the voice and saw a very familiar face sitting on the branch of a tree, one leg crossed over the other as he had his eyes closed, not a single care in the world. "You again? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with that dirtbag, Pitch?" Bunny asked, his body remained tense as the winter spirit laughed and floated down from the branch, his hands behind his back as he casually walked over to the rabbit. "What makes you think that he's with me everywhere I go?" Jack asked, even though it was partially true, but this time wasn't the case.  
"Because he seems to be extremely protective of you for some reason...I don't know why but he just does," Bunny said as he watched the others movements closely as Jack started to circle him like a shark. "Hehe, that is true...and he has his reasons, but I really should be going seeing how your little party has come...bye-bye bunny~" Jack stated in a sing-song voice as he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A Nightmare coated in frost appeared from the shadows and allowed Jack to mount it as he waved, holding onto the nightmare as it began to run off.

"Bunny! Get in!" North called as the rabbit nodded and quickly jumped in the sleigh as North helped him in as they followed after Jack.

The winter spirit giggled to himself as the Guardians began to follow him. "Come on Jet, I know you can go faster than this," Jack said, petting the Nightmare as it neighed, speeding up to the point where the Guardians weren't on his tail, but a couple feet back as he weaved through buildings and lamp posts until something wrapped around his torso, yanking him off his Nightmare as he cried out, falling to the ground, hitting the roof of a car, setting off the alarms before he rolled off and hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"Good work Sandman," North said as he landed the sleigh and all the Guardians climbed out, approaching the winter spirit as he was tied up by the Sandman's dreamsand. "Hey! Not so tight! I'm really sorry for everything I did...Pitch tricked me into doing all those thing," Jack cried as he pleaded with the Guardians, his blue-violet eyes wide as he begged for them to release him.  
"You really think we would believe you of all people? That cold must've frozen your brain!" Bunny shouted angrily, getting extremely close to the winter spirit as Jack jumped back slightly, surprised by Bunnymund as he suddenly got so close. "Yes, I'm being honest...I promise I will help you defeat Pitch, anything to get away," Jack said, his eyes showing the desperation in them.

North saw this in his eyes and approached Bunny, pulling him back as he gave him a look that said they could trust him. "Alright...we'll believe you, but if you do anything to be tray us, we'll never forgive you," North said as Jack nodded frantically, his eyes wide with happiness as North looked to Sandman and allowed the winter spirit to be released. Jack got to his feet, rubbing his arms as red marks were left behind. "Thank you so much North...I owe you one," Jack said with a grin.

"Please follow me, I think I know of a way we can sneak up on Pitch and we can get the upper hand."

The Guardians all looked at each other, questioning if they should follow the winter spirit or not, but they had no other choice since Jack was the only one who coulld get close enough to the Nightmare King. "Alright, lead the way...but remember what we told you," North said, giving him a look as Jack nodded and flew into the air with the help of the North Wind. The Guardians followed close behind in North's sleigh as Jack made sure to glance back at them to see if they were still following or not.  
Eventually he led them to a clearing in the center of a dense forest. In the center of it was an old bed frame covering what looked to be a hole.  
"It's down here!" Jack called as he waited for the Guardians to land before jumping down into it, disappearing into the darkness as the four began to follow after him.

The Guardians landed in the dark lair, being extremely cautious as they walked, searching for the winter spirit who they lost track of until they came to a bridge where Jack was standing, an unusual smile on his face. "Thank you for coming here Guardians..." Jack spoke in an eery tone of voice

"I thought I would've given mercy a try...but it seems you people don't know the meaning of it so why don't we show no mercy as well~" Jack said, his closed eyes snapping open to show a psychotic look in them with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face as the Guardians took a step back. Bunny looking the most frightened as a herd of Nightmares began to appear from the shadows, surrounding the Guardians as Pitch appeared out of the shadows, riding on the back of his main Nightmare, Onyx-She was the leader of the herd and they obeyed both hers and Pitch's every order.

"Hehe...Boo!"

As pitch said this, the nightmares, except the one he was on charged at the guardians who frantically pulled out their weapons and began to fight. The nightmare King dismounted Ontx and waved her off as he took a couple steps back, Jack watching him as he began to form something out of nightmare sand.

The fearlings separated them from each other, leaving them vulnerable to any attack from a distance. Creating a bow and arrow, Pitch kept his eye on the sandman...the main target for the fearlings. "Jack...if you would," pitch said with a smirk. Jack nodded and said,"a little ice to freeze him to the core."

Pitch pulled the bow string back...aiming directly at the sandman as he released it, allowing the arrow to pierce his back, slowly turning his golden sand black as night. Sandy fell to his knees, putting a hand over his chest. "Don't fight the fear little man!" Pitch called, getting the Sandmans attention as he glared at the other and stood straight, knowing there was nothing he could do as the nightmares surrounded him, snuffing out his light.

"No! Sandy!" Each of the Guardians cried as Tooth charged at the two only to be knocked back by one of Pitch's many fearlings. "Now, I suggest you leave before you end up like your friend," Pitch said in a threatening tone. "Let's go everyone..." North said, a cold look in his eyes, but his eyes lingered on Jack a little longer before he and the other guardians left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hello my little snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of this little story. From here on, the story is going to get ten times more darker and a little gore will be seen, so I just wanted to warn you about this before continuing. Blood shed will be seen everyone! I shall repeat this...but anyways, let's get onto the latest chapter, shall we?**

**.**

**.**

The Guardians had flown back to the workshop in North sleigh and Bunny quickly jumped out, stumbling into the working area where the Yeti's were still working on getting rid of some of the ice that coated parts of the shop. Bunny stumbled over to one of the Yeti's and pounded his fist against their chest, shouting out,"Dammit! Dammit all!" The Yeti didn't know what to do as Bunny fell to his hands and knees, continuing to slam his fist against the floor as he shouted out curses.  
North and Tooth made their way over to Bunny and began to pet his back. "Bunny, please calm down...it's going to be alright," Tooth said in a comforting voice as Bunny's ears flattened to his head and he sat up, glaring at Tooth with teary eyes. "Alright? You think everything's gonna be alright!? No it isn't! Sandy is dead! The only source of defeating Pitch's Nightmares is gone! And with that damn winter spirit on his side, we're doomed, even if Easter is coming up-"

"Wait! You said Easter, right?" North asked

"Yeah? What about it?" Bunny asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Even without Sandy, we still have Ester which we can use to regain the belief in the children," North explained. Bunny's ears perked and his anger bean to diminish as he thought about it and began to grin as he said,"You're right...Easter is tomorrow, meaning we still have a chance! Let's head to the Warren!"  
"Nice, I'll get the Sleigh," North said in a Russian accent, but Bunny stopped the other before he could walk off as he got to his feet and gave a sly grin. "My Warren, we get their my way," Bunny said as he tapped his foot against the ground twice. North's eyes widened as he said,"Uh Oh," before they were now falling through a large rabbit hole, getting spat out onto the ground.

Bunny was the only one who landed on his feet as he said in a proud tone,"Welcome to my home...now let's prepare for Easter!" As he said this, eggs with tiny feet came out of tunnels that only they could fit through, walking around the rocks and the Guardians as they jumped into a river of dye that painted them a rainbow of colors. "This is strange," North said as he picked up one of the eggs, looking at the tiny feet on the bottom. "No that's what I call adorable," Bunny said, holding a couple eggs before setting them down and hopping off, landing on a rounded stone with intricate designs along the rough surface.  
"We'll bring hope and joy to every part of the world," Bunny announced as the painted eggs made their way into individual tunnels that led all around the world so they could be hidden for the egg hunts.

Hiding within the shadows of the warren a Nightmare watched this entire feat. It quickly turned around and vanished into the shadows, heading back to the lair of the Nightmare King where Pitch and Jack were, both watching the globe as the lights flickered on and off, eventually going out as both spirits grinned at the sight.. Very soon they would have the world they desired.

The Nightmare that was watching the guardians returned and Jack stood, smiling at it as he pet it's muzzle and stated,"Welcome back Onyx, what do you have to tell us about the Guardians?" The fearling nuzzled into Jack's hand before approaching the King at his throne and giving a slight bow before whispering to him what the Guardians were up to.  
Pitch only laughed as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. "What did she say?" Jack asked, seeing the amusement in Pitch's eyes. "It seems the Guardians are trying to bring back the belief in the children by painting a few eggs...its hilarious, so why don't you go have some fun Jack and put an end to this," Pitch said with a wave of his hand. Jack nodded, whistling for his Nightmare, Jet, and mounted it. "Let's go cause some mischief," Jack said with a laugh as his blue eyes flashed violet, his hair now jet black except for the tips.

Jack and the Nightmare appeared in the dark tunnels, stopping the eggs dead in their tracks as his violet eyes glowed in the dark, a sharp-toothed grin spreading on his face as he said,"Hello little egg, we're going to have tons of fun~" Jack got out his staff and lifted it above his head, beginning to smash the eggs as the golden eyed horse neighed, stomping on the eggs as well until there was nothing left but broken shells.  
Jack hummed to himself as he hopped on Jet's back, allowing the nightmare to walk out of the tunnels, encountering the Guardians as they were talking about what happened to the eggs, before freezing, their eyes on Jack a look of anger and shock at the sight of him. "Jack...you look-" "Different, terrifying, threatening, yes I know and I love it!" Jack said, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "We don't care about that! What have you done to my eggs!?" Bunny shouted angrily as he glared at the winter spirit, daring to take a step forward as the Nightmare roared, standing on its hind legs before slamming its hooves down in front of Bunny who jerked back.

"Oh? Those silly little things? Well, I decided to have some fun of my own," Jack said as he ran his hand along the sandy texture of the Nightmare's neck. The winter spirit reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out the shattered shell of a Easter egg and tossed it over to Bunny who quickly caught it, staring at the painted egg shell with watery eyes, his hands trembling as he began to grind his teeth together and crushed the rest of the shell in his paw as he ran over to the winter spirit who sat on top of the Nightmare, a grin on his face the entire time.  
Bunny balled his hand into a fist and punched Jack square in the face, knocking the spirit off his Nightmare who let out a started neigh and turned to Jack to help him, only to have the spirit hold out a hand, stopping the Nightmare as he sat up from the spot he laid on the ground. Blood trickled out of his mouth and onto the grass that covered the Warren. Jack put a finger up to his mouth and saw the red blood and began laughing. The laughter sent chills down the Guardians spines-it wasn't natural at all, Jack was no longer a spirit...No, not in their eyes. He was a demon.

"Nice shot, Kangaroo...now it's my turn in this little game," Jack said in a sing-song voice as he got to his feet, licking his own blood off his lips as he took his staff, the hook starting to glow a mix of violet and light blue. Bunny quickly turned tail and started running. "Don't think you can run from me little Bunny," Jack said with a psychotic laugh as he waved his staff and white, ghostly, creatures appeared. Their bodies were broken and looked to be decaying at that very moment as they let out an inhuman roar and began to chase after Bunny. Their bodies differentiated from wolves, ravens, stallions, and panthers...all of them with golden eyes and razor sharp teeth made of icicles that would freeze their victim to the core, others also had claws made of ice that would do the same. The monsters seemed to ignore the other Guardians who were prepared to fight off the hoard of creatures, but they simply ran past them. The one they were after was Bunnymund. Jack simply watched with an amused look in his eyes as North gestured for the others to follow so they could save Bunny before it was too late.  
Bunny was now on all fours, running as fast as he could from the ghostly creatures as they snarled and snapped at his ankles. One of the wolves caught up with him, snapping at his legs and others followed suit eventually knocking Bunny off balancing, sending him tumbling into a rock. He was terrified as he started back away, using his hind-legs to fend them off, only to fail in the end as they lunged at him, bite and tearing at his flesh. Bunny let out anguished cries of pain as he was being eaten alive, blood spilling from his arms, legs, and torso from the wounds that were being created. All the blood he was losing was making him lose consciousness.

The other Guardians quickly came to his aid, pulling off the creatures and destroyed them, eventually getting to the spirit who was on the ground, bleeding out of every area on his body, chunks of flesh was missing, and bones were visible. The poor Guardian had passed out from shock and all the blood he was losing. North and Tooth gathered around Bunny's half eaten body and talked about what they should do, quickly picking him up carefully and making their way back to the sleigh where they headed back to the Workshop, paying no mind to Jack who was watching the entire sight with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Let's go Jet, our work here is done..." The winter spirit said as he climbed on the back of the Nightmare that he had be knocked off of and gave it a light kick in the side as the Nightmare neighed and galloped off, both of them vanishing into the shadows of the Warren that was now stained with the blood of the one who was meant to protect it, now on the verge of death.


End file.
